Please Fallin' Love, Papa!
by Ame Pan
Summary: Naruto, seorang duda beranak satu. Sasuke, seorang pemuda gay biasa. Menma, seorang bocah TK riang gembira. Hanya cerita singkat tentang bagaimana coretgaycoret cinta bisa menular. Dari tetangga jadi keluarga. Terinspirasi dari manga Koishite Daddy karya Kitazawa Kyou. MALEXMALE. SASUNARU. OOC. A LIL' BIT LIME. ONESHOT.


By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Drama, Romance, Family

Rate: M

Pair: Sasuke x Naruto

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Koishite Daddy © Kitazawa Kyou

 **Keterangan:** tulisan bercetak " _miring"_ berarti terjadi lampau. Tanda [blabla] berarti kata dalam telepon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menma, sudah pakai topi?" ujarku pada putraku yang manis sambil memasang sepatu.

"Sudah!" jawab Menma sambil memasang topinya

Aku mengangkat tubuh ringannya dengan tangan kanan, menggendongnya sedang tangan kiriku menenteng tas kerja. "Yosh, ayo kita berangkat!"

"Aye!" ujar Menma semangat.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. 30 tahun. Seorang Dudi, ah maksudku, duda ditinggal mati. Ya, dua tahun lalu istriku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Menyedihkan bukan? Hmm, antara iya dan tidak. Wanita itu meninggal setelah lari dariku dengan selingkuhannya. Aku memergokinya tengah berciuman dengan pria lain kala itu dan kami bertengkar bahkan sampai dirumah. Dia tidak mengelak dan malah menyalahkanku karena hanya punya sedikit waktu untuknya. Ya, aku akui, aku termasuk pria _workaholic_ , tapi seharusnya hal begitu bukan hal bisa dijadikan alasan untuk berselingkuh, toh aku bekerja untuk dirinya dan keluarga kecil kami. Ia kemudian menyatakan ingin cerai denganku lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku mengejarnya, dan saat di depan gerbang rumah kami, disana ada pria brengsek itu menunggu dengan mobilnya. Mereka melesat pergi meninggalkan aku dengan setumpuk dendam dan putra semata wayangku yang ternyata melihat semua kejadian itu.

Jam berlalu. Aku kemudian mendapatkan telepon rumah kami berdering kalap tepat pukul dua dini hari. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati, takut Menma yang tidur disampingku terbangun. Kuangkat gagang telepon, dan kudapatkan kalau yang meneleponku adalah pihak kepolisisan. Kabar kalau isitriku meninggal dalam kecelakaan merangsek ke dalam telinga. Mobil yang ia tumpangi dengan selingkuhannya dihantam truk barang dari arah berlawanan, disebuah tikungan jalur menanjak, kearah kota lain. Tragis. Mobil mereka hancur dan hampir jatuh ke jurang. Istriku dan prianya meninggal seketika.

Shock bukan main. Bahkan aku sampai tak bertenaga untuk menggenggam gagang telepon, sampai benda itu meluncur jatuh ke lantai. Aku jatuh terduduk. Pandanganku menerawang. Heh, apa ini? Karma untuk istriku, kah? Oh, atau yang bisa kupanggil mantan istri, walau belum resmi bercerai. Tak ada air mata yang meluncur di pipiku. Rasanya hampa. Antara sedih, lega, dendam, ah, semuanya campuraduk.

Menma datang menghampiri. Bocah tiga tahun itu mengambil gagang telepon yang masih tergantung untuk ia letakkan kembali ke tempatnya. Ia memeluk leherku. Aku balas memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Kubisikan padanya kalau aku akan terus berada disampingnya. Walau tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Menma menyahut, mengatakan "iya" dan "aku sayang Papa".

Dua tahun berlalu. Kini aku tinggal bersama dengan Menma di sebuah apartemen sederhana tidak jauh dari tempatku kerja. Aku sengaja menjual rumah kami, dengan alasan tidak ingin dihantui roh mendiang mantan istriku. Lucu memang. Tapi alasan lainnya adalah supaya bocah yang tengah kugendong ini tidak tertekan dengan kenyataan kalau Mamanya sudah tiada. Ya, aku berharap ia bisa cepat merelakan kepergian Mamanya dengan pindah rumah.

"Ah, Sasuke!" pekik Menma sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda tinggi.

"Ah, pagi Menma. Pagi Naruto _-san_." Sahut pemuda itu.

"Hu-um, pagi Sasuke _-kun_ , tumben pagi-pagi?" tanyaku setelah ia selesai mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Hn, ada kelas pagi." Jawabnya singkat. Ia lalu mendekatiku dan mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil –menggendong- Menma yang memang sejak tadi sudah berontak dari gendonganku.

Pemuda ini namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Ia adalah tetangga tepat sebelah apatemenku. Seingatku usianya sekitar 22 tahun. Mahasiswa. Ada hal menarik dari pemuda satu ini. Dia gay. Ahaha, aku tahu fakta ini saat aku dan Menma pertamakali pindah ke apartemen ini. Saat itu aku yang baru saja naik, mendengar suara gaduh. Kulihat didepan mataku dua orang pemuda tengah berciuman. Ah bukan, maksudku salah satu pemuda (dengan badan lebih langsing) tengah mencium paksa pemuda lain (pemuda yang lebih tinggi). Pemuda yang lebih tinggi (Sasuke) lalu mendorong kasar pemuda yang menciumnya.

Dengan padangan dinginnya, ia berkata " _pergi dari hadapanku, dasar gigolo._ "

Pemuda yang lebih langsing terlihat shock lalu menampar pipi Sasuke, keras. Ia memekik dengan berbagai sumpah serapah, meninju perut dan wajah Sasuke sampai jatuh, lalu pergi melewatiku. Aku yang tertangkap basah tengah menonton kejadian itu, mendapatkan pandangan dingin dari Sasuke.

" _Ah, ma-maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menonton."_ Ujarku sambil menarik Menma dalam pelukan. Takut juga, jangan sampai orang mengerikan itu mendatangi kami lalu melakukan kekerasan.

Sasuke lalu membuang wajahnya. Ia berdiri sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang sobek.

" _Maaf, hanya drama sabun pasangan homo."_ Ujarnya kasual.

"…"

"…"

Aku bungkam kala itu, bingung tidak tahu harus bagaimana saking canggungnya. Dan keheningan itu pecah saat suara khas anak kecil menggema. " _Papa, dia luka, ayo kita obati!"_

 _Nice timing_ Menma. Tapi saat itu sebenarnya aku berharap untuk tidak berurusan lebih jauh dengan pemuda itu. Pada akhirnya kami membawa Sasuke masuk ke apartemen kami. Aku mengobati luka di bibirnya dan memberi plester pada pipi lebamnya. Malam itu kami malah jadi cerita tentang percintaan miris kami. Aku menceritakaan Almarhum mantan istriku dan Sasuke menceritakan tentang mantan kekasihnya (ia bercerita kalau ternyata pemuda langsing tadi selingkuh dengan mengencani beberapa oom-oom kaya demi uang). _Well_ , setelah itu kami jadi dekat karena kisah percintaan yang sama-sama menyedihkan.

"Sasuke, hari ini akan jemput Menma, kan?" Tanya Menma dalam gendongan Sasuke. Aku mendongak penasaran.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Singkat, namun sukses membuat Menma berseru senang.

"Maaf, ya, Sasuke _-kun_. Aku selalu merepotkanmu dengan membuatmu harus menjemput Menma di TK-nya." Ujarku.

Sasuke menoleh padaku, "Tidak apa. Naruto _-san_ juga sibuk dan tidak bisa melakukannya." Jelas pemuda tinggi itu. "Lagipula bukankah ini menyenangkan, main 'rumah-rumahan' dengan Naruto _-san_?" Lanjut Sasuke dengan segaris serinngai di wajah tampannya. Menma menyahut dengan mengulang bagian rumah-rumahan.

Aku bersemu. Hiih~ apa-apaan itu? Apanya yang rumah-rumahan?! Dasar!

=====sweet=====

"Aku pulang!" ujarku saat membuka pintu apartemenku. Suara gaduh terdengar, disana ada Menma yang berlari dengan riang menghampiri.

"Selamat datang!" ucapnya sambil melompat kepelukanku.

"Papa pulang. Hari ini Menma jadi anak baik kan?" tanyaku sambil mengusap-usapkan pipiku pada pipi gembil Menma. Anak itu tertawa girang.

"Selamat datang, Naruto _-san_." Suara berat menghentikan acara kangen-kangenan dengan anak lelakiku.

"Wah, Sasuke _-kun_ , selamat malam~" pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "terimakasih atas bantuanmu hari ini juga."

"Hn, aku sudah memasakkan makan malam. Sebaiknya Naruto _-san_ cepat mandi, lalu kita makan malam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aye~" ucapku dan Menma, kompak.

Di ruang tengah aku memandang masakan Sasuke dengan air liur yang siap menetes. Setelah bersih-bersih aku, Menma dan Sasuke langsung berkumpul di sini karena tidak sabar ingin makan malam.

"Woah, seperti biasanya, masakan Sasuke _-kun_ selalu terlihat enak!" pujiku.

"Ya, ya, silahkan dimakan." Sahutnya datar.

"Itadakimasu~" ucapku dan Menma, lagi-lagi kompak.

Wuuh, seperti diduga dari masakan Sasuke, numero uno! Haah, sebenarnya aku sempat khawatir dengan pemenuhan pangan aku dan Menma, mengingat kemampuanku dalam memasak adalah nol besar. Untungnya ada Sasuke _-kun_ , kami terselamatkan~

"Makan jangan sambil senyum-senyum, anda menyeramkan Naruto _-san_." Celetuk Sasuke, yang kemudian disahuti Menma dengan 'papa seram'.

Aku menghentikan acara makanku dan melirik kearah Sasuke yang tengah mengelap mulut dan pipi Menma yang makan berantakan. Pemuda itu begitu tampan, dengan tubuh atletis. Tipe cowok popular dikalangan para perempuan, mungkin juga dikalangan para pria pencinta sesama jenis. Heran juga sampai saat ini pemuda satu ini tidak juga punya pacar. Darimana aku tahu? Ya, tentu saja karena Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya dengan Menma dan diriku. Ia hampir setiap hari menjemput Menma dari TK, menjaganya dirumah sampai aku pulang. Kalau pagi ia tidak ada kelas, dia akan mengantarkan Menma ke TK dan menunggu disana sampai waktu nya dia kuliah. Setiap akhir pekan juga tidak pernah kulihat Sasuke pergi sendiri, ia pasti akan mampir kerumah dan menemani aku dan Menma pergi berlibur. Seperti setiap waktunya malah didedikasikan padaku dan Menma. Hmmm… mencurigakan. Tapi, aku selalu merasa nyaman. Maksudku, bukankah menyenangkan berbagi waktu bersama? Apalagi dengan orang yang kau suka-eh? Tu-tunggu! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

"Kalau anda tidak mau makan, tinggal bilang saja, nanti bisa kubuatkan menu lain, Naruto _-san_. Daripada kau menatap tajam masakanku begitu."

"Huh?" aku tersadar. Uh-oh, ternyata aku terlalu lama melamun. "Hahahaha, bukan kok. Aku memikirkan hal lain." Ujarku sambil meneruskan makan malam.

Setelah makan, aku dan Sasuke mencuci peralatan makan dan masak. Menma sudah di kamar, sudah tidur.

"Ne, Sasuke _-kun_. Kulihat kau sangat akrab dengan Menma, ya?" tanyaku sambil mengelap mangkuk yang sudah dicuci Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku canggung harus berduaan begini dengan Sasuke. Bu-bukan apa-apa! Hanya saja gara-gara pemikiran ku tadi, rasanya jadi… bagaimana ya? Deg-degan?

"Hn," gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan diri dari cucian piring.

"Kau itu suka sekali anak kecil ya?"

"Hn."

"Kau terlihat biasa dengan anak-anak. Menma juga suka sekali denganmu."

"Hn."

Humph! Aku kesal juga lama-lama dicueki begitu. "Hei, aku bicara padamu!" ujarku tak terima. Tanpa sadar aku menggembungkan pipiku, kesal.

"Iya, aku menyimak."

"Lalu kenapa tidak dijawab?"

"Menjawab, kok."

"Kau hanya bergumam!"

"Ya itu kan jawabanku-"

"Itu bahkan bukan sebuah jawaban, Sasuke-bodoh!"

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas lelah. Agaknya membuatku makin kesal. "Iya, aku suka anak-anak." Aku diam menyimak. "aku dekat pada Menma karena hal itu hal yang sulit kudapatkan. Kau tahu, aku gay, sebuah hal yang mustahil aku untuk memiliki keluarga utuh, apalagi punya anak."

Aku terdiam memandangi wajah Sasuke. Ada setitik sendu pada mata sekelam malam miliknya. Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang membuat tanganku bergerak naik, mencapai kepala Sasuke. _Well_ , agak sulit sih mengingat dia lebih tinggi hampir sepuluh sentimeter dariku. Pada akhirnya hanya bagian samping kepalanya yang mampu kugapai. Dengan lembut aku usap samping kepala Sasuke. Ia menoleh padaku dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Kau harus makan malam disini terus Sasuke _-kun_ , bersamaku dan Menma." Ujarku dengan senyuman lebar.

Sasuke memandangku. Kusadari ada binar senang pada langit malamnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada cucian piring. Dari telinganya yang memerah, aku tahu kalau ia bersemu malu.

Sambil tertawa aku lalu meletakkan kepalaku pada lengannya. "Ahahaha, kau manis sekali, Sasuke _-kun_." Ujarku tanpa arti.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sampai Sasuke kemudian bersuara.

"Kalau kau begitu, sama saja kau memberikan aku harapan, Naruto _-san_."

He?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mendapati kalau Sasuke tengah memandangku. Mata kami saling bertemu. Entah kenapa aku merasakan kalau ada hal serius dari kilat matanya. Uh-oh kenapa jadi begini?

"H-huh? Apa?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

Tanpa sadar aku mengambil satu langkah, menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia terlihat tidak senang dengan itu, lalu kembali fokus mencuci piring. Aku sendiri malah terdiam kaku. Sadar akan keadaan aku lalu mengalihkan wajahku kembali pada tumpukan alat makan yang menanti dikeringkan

Aaargh, kenapa jadi begini? Apanya yang memberi harapan? Duh, bahaya, tidak seharusnya aku terjebak dalam situasi ini. Tenang Naruto, kenapa pula kau harus deg-degan? Kau itu lurus kan? Jadi tenang saja. Tenang, tenang, tenang~ Huwaaaaa! Tapi aku yakin wajahku sudah merah sekarang. Tidak, ini tidak bagus, tidak bagus!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit senja bertaburkan warna oranye cantik melatari aku dan Menma. Aku menggandeng tangan mungil Menma yang berjalan sambil bernyanyi riang. Hari ini aku yang menjemputnya dari TK, kebetulan hari ini pekerjaanku hanya sedikit jadi bisa pulang lebih awal. Sejak keluar apartemen pagi tadi, aku belum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mungkin ia belum bangun. Kemarin malam, setelah selesai cuci piring pemuda itu izin pulang tanpa sekalipun memandangku. Aku sendiri juga hanya menyahut sekenanya karena masih dikuasai perasaan canggung. Haah~ mungkin memang seharusnya aku tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengannya.

"Papa!" suara cempreng Menma menggema. "Hari ini kita makan malam di tempat Sasuke kan?"

Huh?

"U-untuk apa?"

"Ikh! Kemarin kan sudah janji untuk makan malam di rumah Sasuke." Protes Menma.

Aku sendiri malah panik tanpa alasan. "T-tidak usah, hari ini kita makan malam Sushi saja ya? Sudah lama tidak makan Sushi kan?"

"Tapi Menma maunya makan masakan Sasuke."

"Hari ini Sasuke sepertinya tidak mau-"

"Menma mau makan masakan Sasuke!"

Cih, kenapa aku malah kesal? "Tidak-"

"Pokoknya Menma mau makan masakan Sasuke!"

"KALAU KAU TERUS BEGITU SASUKE AKAN MERASA TERGANGGU!"

Ah, kenapa aku malah teriak? Kulihat wajah Menma yang kaget dan akan menumpahkan air mata.

"Me-menma, Papa-"

"Pokoknya Menma mau dengan Sasuke. MENMA BENCI PAPA!"

Deg! Mencelos di dada saat putraku berteriak hal itu. Dengan tiba-tiba ia berlari meninggalkanku. Aku yang terlambat sadar, panik bukan main. Dengan terus meneriakkan namanya aku berlari berusaha mengejar. Entah bagaimana aku kehilangan jejaknya.

Aku terus berlari, mencari kesana kemari. Kemana Menma? Tidak mungkin ia berlari jauh secepat itu dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Semua tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Menma sudah kutelusuri. Bahkan aku sampai kembali ke TK-nya, namun nihil, Menma tak ada disana. Langit sudah berubah gelap. Kulirik arloji di tangan kananku, sudah mencapai pukul tujuh malam. Aku hampir menangis saking takutnya. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk. Tidak! Jangan sampai ia mengalami kecelakaan atau diculik, jangan! Munkinkah ia sudah pulang? Akhirnya aku berlari ke apartemen. Begitu sampai, aku langsung masuk dan menelusuri semu ruangan. Tidak ada. Mungkinkah di rumah Sasuke? Aku lalu buru-buru keluar. Namun yang kudapatkan adalah pintu apartemen Sasuke masih terkunci, tanda yang memiliki belumlah pulang.

"Mungkin aku harus meneleponnya." Dan dengan itu aku pun memutuskan untuk menghubugi nomor ponsel Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa kali terdengar suara nada dering, akhirnya terdengar suara berat Sasuke.

[Naruto _-san_?]

"Sasuke _-kun_! Kau ada dimana?" tanyaku buru-buru begitu mendengar suaranya.

[Aku,] ada jeda sebelum ia akhirnya melanjutkan. [Aku sedang berjalan pulang ke apartemen.]

"Sasuke _-kun_ , apa kau melihat Menma? Dia hilang, dan aku-"

[Ya, aku bersama Menma.]

"Apa?"

[Aku bersama Menma. Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya ada di taman.]

"… sejak kapan?"

[Hum? Oh, setengah jam yang lalu.]

Apa? "Setengah jam, kau bilang?! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

[… maaf, aku-]

"AAARGH! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH?"

"…"

"Aku mencarinya selama dua jam! Kau pikir aku tidak-"

"PAPA!"

Suara itu, Menma? Aku menoleh. Disana, seorang bocah tengah berlari menaiki tangga. Itu Menma!

"Menma!" aku berlari menyongsong tubuh mungilnya. Kupeluk dia, mengusap punggungnya.

"Huaaaa Papa, maafkan Menma." anakku menangis meraung-raung. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadaku. Mengcengkeram kemejaku erat.

Suara tapak kaki membuatku menoleh. Disana, tidak jauh dari tempatku ada Sasuke yang berdiri memandangiku yang tengah memeluk Menma. Amarah yang kutumpuk tiba-tiba meluap. Dengan agak kasar aku menghempaskan tubuh Menma. Berdiri dan berjalan menuju pemuda itu. Saat aku sampai di hadapannya, dengan segera kucengkeram kerahnya.

"Apa kau pikirkan, hah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saat kau menemukan Menma?" raungku padanya.

"Maaf, Naruto _-san_ , kupikir Menma memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Saat aku tanya apakah ia mau pulang, ia terus menggeleng."

Rahangku mengeras, "butuh waktu sendiri, katamu? Kau pikir Menma itu umur berapa? Seharusnya kalau ia tidak mau pulangpun, kau gendong, bawa kehadapanku. Kau pikir seberapa khawatirnya aku mencari Menma selama dua jam, hah?!" Sasuke tak bereaksi. Ia terus diam, tanpa mau melihat wajahku.

Emosi menguasai kepalaku. Tanpa pikir panjang tanganku sudah melayang, menampar keras pipi kiri Sasuke. Membuat ia agak oleng.

"Kau tidak mengerti, kan? Ya, kau memang tidak akan mengerti. Karena kau tidak pernah jadi orang tua. Oh, bahkan kau tidak akan pernah jadi orang tua!"

Tanpa melihat satupun reaksinya, aku menggendong Menma, masuk ke apartemen. Anak itu menangis memberontak. Begitu sampai didalam aku turunkan ia. Tenagaku hilang seketika. Punggungku merosot turun pada pintu. Apa yang sudah kukatakan pada Sasuke? Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal menyakitkan begitu?

"Papa…" suara Menma, berbisik. Aku tolehkan kepalaku padanya. Kulihat ia menahan tangis sambil mencengkeram topinya. "Ke-kenapa, kenapa Papa marah pada Sasuke?"

Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu.

"Yang nakal kan Menma, hiks, kenapa Papa pukul Sasuke?"

"Itu-…"

"Menma yang bilang pa-pada Sasuke hiks, untuk tidak bilang pada Papa, hiks, jadi ini salah Menma. Menma akan minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya, ta-tapi Papa jangan marah pada Sasuke."

"Menma?"

"Ma-maaf… hiks, maaf… maaf… huuu-maaf Papa, Menma minta maaf huweeee…"

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku dan bergerak menarik Menma ke pelukanku. Kutepuk-tepuk punggung kecilnya. Mengucap maaf, ia terus meraung. Ah, aku yang salah.

"Menma, sudah menangisnya, ya? Papa yang salah. Papa akan pergi kerumah Sasuke dan minta maaf, jadi Menma jangan menangis lagi ya?"

Tangisan Menma mulai surut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku. "Be-benar?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya, sekarang Menma tunggu dirumah, dan jadi anak baik ya? Jaga rumah selama Papa minta maaf pada Sasuke."

Wajahnya yang penuh air mata mencerah. Menma memeluk leherku erat. Setelah itu, aku pun beranjak ke apartemen Sasuke. Mengetuk pintunya dua kali dan mendapati tubuh tinggi Sasuke ketika pintu terbuka. Ia memandangku dingin. Tanpa kata, ia mempersilahkan aku masuk. Kami kemudian duduk di ruang tengah miliknya. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan tak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara. Kulirik ia, haah, ia bahkan masih membuang wajah. Bisa kulihat bekas tamparanku di pipinya mulai terlihat memerah.

"Sasuke _-kun_ ,"

"Hn."

Aku kembali diam. Aku bingung harus mulai darimana. Rasanya aku menyakiti Sasuke terlalu banyak. Masalahnya kata-kataku tadi memang tidak termaafkan. Kalau aku seorang gay pastilah sakit hati bukan main saat mendengar kalimat itu.

" _…kau tidak akan pernah jadi orangtua…"_

Lalu aku harus apa sekarang? Menma benar, ini bukan salah Sasuke sejak awal. Hanya aku yang terlalu panik hingga tidak mampu menata emosiku sediri. Padahal harusnya aku berterimakasih pada Sasuke. Sudah syukur ia berhasil menemukan Menma. Bagaimana kalau tidak? Pasti anak itu sampai sekarang masih duduk sendirian hingga kedinginan di taman.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , aku minta maaf."

Aku duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram paha. Aku menunduk, tak mampu mengangkatnya. Rasa bersalah makin menjadi saat tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Heh, wajar kalau dia sampai membenciku, aku sudah menyakitinya. Tapi ada bagian dari diriku yang berharap hal itu tidak terjadi. Entahlah, rasanya… ah aku bahkan tidak ingin Sasuke membuang wajahnya dariku begini. Apa? Kenapa? Aku ini sebenarnya kenapa?

"Sasuke _-kun_ , aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata begitu padamu. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Bahkan harusnya ak-"

"Tidak, kau benar."

Aku menoleh. Sasuke tidak melihatku, namun ia mengubah posisinya jadi duduk menghadapku.

"Harusnya aku menghubungimu. Aku salah." Aku masih diam menyimak tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah sendu Sasuke. "Heh, kau benar. Aku tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi orangtua, aku memang tidak mungkin memiliki keluarga dan jadi orangtua sepertimu, Naruto _-san_."

Ada rasa menyesakan di dadaku saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Tidak, ia tidak seharusnya bilang begitu.

"Aku harusnya sadar diri. Bukan karena Menma dekat denganku, lalu aku sok mengerti kebutuhannya begitu. Bagaimanapun juga aku hanya orang luar, seorang pemuda gay yang sok dekat dengan keluargamu. Maaf, ak-eh?"

Aku memeluk leher Sasuke, berdiri dengan lututku. Ia terdiam kaku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan pipiku sendiri.

"Naruto-"

"Maaf Sasuke, kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Aku… aku tidak suka saat kau katakan hal itu." Aku mengusap kepalanya dengan tanganku. "Sasuke bukan orang luar. Menma menyukaimu, a-aku juga… aku juga menyukaimu,"

Bisa kurasakan Sasuke mengela napas. Tangannya menggapai pundakku mencoba melepaskan pelukanku pada lehernya.

"Naruto _-san_ , sudah kubilang, kalau kau begitu sama saja dengan kau memberikan aku harapan." Ucapnya sambil melihat wajahku. Aku kini sudah duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya. Kilat matanya, entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuatku merasa jadi inferior.

Aku membuang pandanganku. Inikah yang kuinginkan? Benar, kalau aku begini sama saja aku memberikan Sasuke harapan. Tapi, itu memang yang aku rasakan terhadap Sasuke. Iya, aku menyukainya, walaupun aku masih belum yakin 'suka' macam apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, aku tidak suka kalau Sasuke sampai membenciku, jauh dariku, mengabaikanku. Oh, aku juga senang bisa mengobrol dengannya, walaupun ia juga tidak banyak menyahut. Tapi, rasanya… nyaman? Aku… aku ingin terus bersama Sasuke.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Memandangnya tepat dimata. Kugigit bibirku. Iya, aku ingin bersama Sasuke. Lalu dengan gerakan pasti aku bangkit berdiri kembali dengan lututku, mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Aku meletakkan bibirku pada bibir Sasuke, menciumnya. Ia berjengit, hendak melepaskan diri, namun kemudian kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk menangkap pipinya, menahannya agar bibir kami tetap menyatu.

Ciuman panjang yang manis untukku. Apakah Sasuke suka? Apakah ia benci? Apa yang ia rasakan? Dikepalaku terus berputar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Hingga akhirnya kulepaskan ciuman kami. Kutatap wajahnya. Dengan posisi ini, aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya dari atas. Ia terlihat shock, namun ada sedikit warna pink menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Aku… aku ingin kau jelaskan padaku, Sasuke _-kun_." Aku kembali memaksa Sasuke untuk menatapku. "Apa ini cinta?"

"Cih, kubilang hentikan, kau hanya memberiku harapan-"

"Ya, aku memberimuu harapan! Lalu kenapa?"

Sasuke terlihat kaget bukan main. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Aku ingin kau selalu ada di dekatku. Aku ingin kau, aku dan Menma selalu makan bersama. Aku ingin berangkat mengantar Menma bersamamu. A-aku ingin bersamamu. Jadi, apa itu cinta?"

"…"

"A-aku, ini pertamakalinya aku merasakan hal begini pada lelaki. Ku-kupikir kau bisa menjelaskan padaku, karena kau sudah berpengalaman," aku membuang pandanganku. Aku yakin saat ini wajahku sudah merah padam.

"Sasuke _-kun_?" aku memanggilnya karena tak juga mendapat respon.

Hening.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu!"

"Cih!"

"Huh? U-wah!" tubuhku oleng ke dada Sasuke. Ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya tiba-tiba. "Sa-sasuke!"

"Kau benar-benar senang sekali mengujiku ya, Naruto _-san_." Aku berusaha mendongak, ingin menatapnya. Namun tidak bisa karena Sasuke lalu membelasakkan kepalaku semakin dalam ke dadanya. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, semua yang kau lakukan itu sama saja memberiku harapan. Kau itu paham arti kata 'gay' kan?"

"A-aku tahu." Aku berusaha berontak dari pelukannya.

"Kalau kau tahu, lalu kenapa kau masih melakukannya? Kalau kau terus begini aku akan makin menyukaimu."

Eh? Dia bilang apa?

"Haah… padahal sudah sebisa mungkin aku memendamnya. Kau pikir mudah apa, menekan perasaan? Apalagi kalau orang yang kau suka ada di sekitarmu, berinteraksi denganmu, memberikanmu harapan." Ia mengeraatkan pelukkannya. Meletakkan wajahnya di puncak kepalaku, lalu mengusap-usapnya. Ge-geli!

"Sasuke-"

"Apalagi sekarang kau malah bilang, kau menyukaiku. Menurutmu, memangnya aku akan kuat menahan diri? Aku ini lelaki, Naruto _-san_ , aku punya nafsu untuk bisa menyentuh orang yang kuinginkan. Aku, ingin menyentuhmu, tapi kutahan."

Blush! Wa-waaah! Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal erotis begitu?

"Ka-kau! Kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara begitu? Seperti bukan dirimu."

"Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Uuukh…"

"Jadi… tadi kau bilang, kau ingin aku menjelaskan hal itu padamu kan?"

Pelukan Sasuke melonggar. Aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menjauh, namun sayang ternyata lengannya masih mengunci pinggangku.

"Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa kau bisa merasakan hal itu padaku?" tanyanya langsung pada mukaku.

"Hu? Ehmm... itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Maksudku, aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatmu. Awalnya aku pikir ini hanya perasaan suka karena kita berteman, atau karena aku merasa berhutang budi padamu. Tapi, kalau memang begitu, kenapa aku merasa tidak suka saat kau mencuekiku? Dan saat kau bilang bahwa kau hanyalah orang luar, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak terima. A-aku… aku merasa kalau kita ini keluarga, kok." Huwaaaah! Panas! Wajahku panas!

"Bukan karena kau kasihan padaku?"

"Huh?"

"Bukan karena kau simpati pada kaum minor sepertiku?"

"Ti-tidak, kurasa bukan. Ku-kurasa hanya suka."

"Hoo, apa buktinya?"

"Heh?" aku mendongak cepat memandangnya. Bukti? Aduh, apa ya? "Hmm, mungkin, perasaan berdebar kalau di dekatmu?" jawabku sebisa mungkin. Hei, ku benar-benar tidak paham masalah per-homo-an begini! Makanya aku minta Sasuke untuk menjelaskan. Tanpa sadar aku menggembungkan pipiku, kesal.

Tiba-tiba ia kembali membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Aargh, orang ini!

"Cih, jawaban macam apa itu? Memangnya kau itu gadis SMA yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta apa? Sadar diri, kau itu oom-oom 30 tahun, sudah duda, anak satu pula."

"Huuuh? Apa masalahmu? Ke-kenapa memangnya kalau aku duda 30 tahun beranak satu?!" Apa yang salah dengan jawabanku? Toh, memang begitu keadaannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Yang salah itu jawabanmu, kenapa polos sekali, sih?"

"Mana kutahu, memang begitu yang kurasakan." Aku membuang wajahku, kesal juga lama-lama.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih melingkar di pinggangku.

"Hentikan sikapmu itu. Kau membuatku tidak tahan."

"Ha? Apanya?"

"…"

"Oi!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja kau yang tidak peka." Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu tiba-tiba tubuhku oleng kebelakang. Terlentang dibawah kungkungan tubuh Sasuke.

"Aaakh! Sakit! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Naruto _-san_ , kau itu pria kan?"

Sudut mulutku berkedut kesal, anak ini cari gara-gara ya? "Kau itu kalau mau meledek tidak bisa yang lebih frontal lagi? Tentu saja aku pria!"

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti paham, rasanya menahan hasrat ingin menyentuh orang yang kau suka kan?"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku, mencerna maksud kalimat Sasuke. Hasrat? Sentuh? Heee~

"HAH?! Tu-tu-tu-tu-tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu Sasuke?!"

"Berisik, kau pasti paham kan." Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leherku.

"Akh! Ge-geli, Sasuke hentikan!"

Bukannya berhenti, ia malah makin gencar menjilati leher dan pundakku. Tangan kanannya sudah menahan kedua tanganku, membuatku sulit berontak. Sialnya lagi ia menduduki kakiku, membuatku makin tak bisa melawan.

"Sa-sasuke-"

"Diam, kau bilang ingin aku menjelaskannya padamu kan? Sekarang aku sedang menjelaskannya." Ujarnya sambil menyusupkan tangan kirinya pada kemejaku, yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar dari celana bahanku. Dua kancing teratas juga dilepasnya

"Hii, Sasuke!" aku berjengit kala jemarinya menemukan puting dadaku. Apa yang dia lakukan?!

"Nnggh~"

Ia memainkan putingku. Rasanya geli, sampai aku tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Naruto, ini yang harus kau tahu. Kalau kau boleh sepolos itu berkata jujur tentang perasaanmu, maka aku juga berhak menunjukkan perasaanku. Ini yang aku ingin lakukan padamu." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Panas napasnya menjalar di sepanjang leher dan pundakku. Ia mengecupi tiap jengkal leher, wajah, hingga dadaku. Kemejaku sudah disingkapnya, membeberkan kulit perut dan dada. Tanpa jeda ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Ia menjilati puting kananku, dengan tangan kiri memainkan yang satunya.

"Ah~ Sasuke, hentikan!" tidak, bukan ini yang kumau!

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengar, ia semakin gencar memainkan putingku, sesekali ia remas dadaku, keras. Membuatkku tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku jadi sensitive begini? Kemana tenagaku? Kenapa aku tidak melawan, dan hanya meraung minta belas kasihannya untuk menghentikan kegiatan ini? Jangan bilang kalau aku juga menginginkannya…

"Akh!" entah bagaimana caranya, kini Sasuke sudah menyusupkan salah satu kakinya diantara kakiku. Lututnya sengaja menekan bagian vitalku dan menggeseknya. Membuatku makin lemas.

"Jangan…"

"Heh, kau submisif sekali, Naruto _-san_. Kurasa memang seharusnya kau jadi _Neko_ , dibanding menikah dengan wanita."

"Kucing?"

"Ck, sudahlah, tidak penting." Dan kegiatannya menggodaku pun dilanjutkannya.

Dadaku sudah basah dengan liurnya. Aku juga sudah tegang karena terus-terusan digesek dengan lututnya. Lemas, tenagaku hilang. Rasanya aku seperti baru saja disengat ribuan volt listrik. Tidak! Aku tidak mau begini! Tapi, kenapa tubuhku malah ketagihan?

"Ungh~"

Resleting celanaku sudah dibukanya. Aku takut bukan main. Saat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang bagaikan hewan liar siap memangsa buruannya. Sebuah seringai tampak di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak hendak menggapai bagian selatan tubuhku. Tidak! Jangan! Kenapa suaraku tidak keluar? Kenapa aku hanya gemetar ketakutan? Berontak Naruto! Kau dalam bahaya!

"Kau takut?"

Eh?

"Apa sekarang kau takut padaku, Naruto _-san_? Apa kau masih bisa bilang bahwa kau suka padaku?" ujarnya dengan nada yang begitu dingin. "Ini yang bisa dilakukan seorang pemuda gay bernama Sasuke Uchiha padamu, Naruto. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memastikan, apakah kau benar menyukaiku atau hanya kasihan pada nasibku."

Nyuut… rasanya dadaku seperti diremas. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu?

"A-aku-"

"Kalau kau berontak sekarang, dan mengatakan bahwa kau benci padaku, maka kau akan selamat dariku. Tapi kalau kau masih tetap diam dan bingung, maka jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akhirnya berhasil melakukan hal 'itu' padamu."

Aku tahu Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan bisa bercanda. Tapi, kenapa ancamannya harus seperti itu? Memangnya salah kalau aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri? Ini kali pertama aku merasa tertarik dengan pria, harusnya ia menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

Air mata sudah menggenang, membuat pandangaku buram. Aku terus berusaha menatap Sasuke. Dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara bingung, takut dan marah.

"Aku tidak mau hal ini,"

"…"

"Tapi aku tidak mau bilang benci padamu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka, kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu? Katakan, Sasuke! Uukhh..." aku sudah tidak mampu membendung air mataku.

"Tapi apa alasan-"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!"

Aku bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke berjengit kaget. Cengkeramannya pada tanganku melonggar. Namun aku tidak punya keinginan untuk berontak barang sesenti. Aku takut. Aku takut apapun yang aku lakukan akan membuat Sasuke malah balik membenciku.

"Aku tidak tahu… hiks, aku tidak tahu…"

"Naruto,"

"Aku suka padamu! Itu saja!" pecah sudah tangisku. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan tentang harga diriku yang menangis di depan pria lain. Heh, siapa yang peduli tentang itu bahkan setelah kau hampir diperkosa begini? Kalau memang Sasuke benci padaku, kenapa ia masih saja baik padaku? Kenapa juga ia malah arab pada Menma, tiap hari menemani kami, membuatkan makan malam, berlibur bersama kami. Sekarang siapa yang memberi harapan hah?

Tiba-tiba aku bisa merasakan bibirku hangat. Kubuka mata basahku, kulihat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat, tanpa jarak. Ia membuka matanya, bibir kami hanya terseling sehelai rambut. Begitu dekat, bahkan sekecil apapun gerakanku bibir kami akan kembali menyatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku sudah tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padamu." Ucapnya. Gerakan bibirnya terasa tepat di atas dibibirku. Hembusan napas hangatnya menguar di wajahku. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram kedua tanganku untuk mengelus pipiku.

"Naruto," suara beratnya menggema di kepalaku. Saat ia memanggil namaku begitu rasanya entah kenapa begitu sensual di telingaku. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa membencimu, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan."

Dekat, ini terlalu dekat. Aku mengerutkan dahiku tidak nyaman. Apakah Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau aku berdebar kencang? Ah, sudah seberapa merah wajahku sekarang?

"Aku juga suka padamu." Dan bibir kami kembali bertaut.

Lembut, panas, sensual, ah aku tidak tahan. Ciumannya begitu memabukan. Aku berjengit kala ia menjilat kedua bibirku, memintaku memberikan jalan untuk ia mengeksplorasi isi mulutku. Desahan dan lenguhan lolos dari mulutku. Aku memeluk leher Sasuke, dan ia memeluk pinggangku.

Ciuman kami terputus karena kebutuhan oksigen. Namun nampaknya Sasuke tak ada keinginan untuk menjauhkan wajahnya, dan aku tidak keberatan dengan itu.

"Jadi, boleh kulanjutkan?"

Aku sudah tidak peduli sudah seberapa merah wajahku kali ini. Sudah tidak peduli seberapa gilanya degup jantungku. Tidak peduli lagi, karena saat ini yang ada di pikiranku adalah mendapatkan pemuda di hadapanku. Haaah… aku tidak tahu, kalau gay itu menular. Hmm, atau mungkin yang menular itu cinta, ya? Yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan ini pada Menma?

"Hei,"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, "Terserah, lakukan saja sesukamu." Huuuwah, kenapa jadi terdengar seperti gadis tsundere begini?!

"Hmm~ kalau begitu itadakimasu~"

Dan kami banyak melakukan adegan dewasa setelah ini. Banyak, baaanyak sekali. Sampai aku lemas, bokongku sakit, dan berakhir digendong pulang oleh Sasuke.

Kami menemukan Menma tidur di ruang tengah. Terlentang di karpet dengan beberapa crayon dan sebuah kertas dengan gambar khas anak kecil. Bentuk yang kurasa dimaksudkan berbentuk tiga orang, dua orang yang besar dan satu orang lebih kecil di tengah. Aku tersenyum saat membaca tulisan di atas kepala tiap objek. Papa, Menma, Sasuke. Lalu di pojok kanan kertas bisa kubaca tulisan 'keluarga Menma'.

"Ne, Sasuke _-kun_ ,"

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kusampaikan pada Menma, perihal hubungan kita?"

"Katakan saja kau ganti status, dari Papa jadi Mama, dan Papanya ganti jadi diriku."

"Ap-huh? Apa maksudmu?!"

" _Well_ , kau yang jadi _Neko_ disini, jadi kau Mamanya."

"Apasih?! Sejak tadi kau mengataiku kucing-kucing, apa maksudmu hah?"

"Ssst!"

Aku membekap mulutku sendiri. Kulihat Menma menggeliat, terganggu karena suara berisikku.

"Jadi apanya yang kucing?" bisikku pada Sasuke, namun dengan intensitas kesal yang sama.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya melirik padaku. Sukses membuat persentasi kesalku naik satu bar. Baru aku akan protes, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku refleks mengambil langkah mundur, menghindar. Tapi tanganku berhasil ditangkap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pandai menjelaskan dengan kata-kata. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita praktikkan saja di apartemenku?"

"Huh?"

Cup~ bibirku dikecupnya. Aku malah memandangnya pongah. Ia tersenyum lalu menjauh dan mengacak rambutku.

"Bercanda. Sudah sana mandi. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Mulutku terbuka hendak menyahut, "atau kau suka saat aromaku mengelilingi tubuhmu, hmmm Naruto~?"

Blush! Sialaaaan! "Pu-pulang kau sana!" teriakku –dengan berbisik- sambil mendorong punggung Sasuke, keluar dari apartemenku. Aku merosot lemas di pintu, setelah Sasuke benar-benar sudah keluar dari apartemenku.

"Huu... bahaya, bahaya! Kenapa aura charming-nya sekuat itu sih? Aku kan jadi berdebar. Huwaaaaaah!" aku mengacak rambutku frustrasi.

Dan malam itu tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sasuke, serta fakta kalau kucing yang dimaksudkan Sasuke padaku adalah posisiku sebagai submisif dalam hubungan kami. Sialan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tamat.

==Omake==

"Papa, sudah berbaikan dengan Sasuke, kan?" ujar Menma yang berada di gendongan Sasuke. Kami tengah berjalan berangkat beraktivitas bersama. Aku berangkat kerja, Sasuke ada kelas pagi, dan Menma kami antar ke TK.

"Iya, sudah baikkan kok." Padahal dalam hati panik bukan main, bingung bagaimana mengatakannya kalau aku dan Sasuke sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Menma sudah punya Papa, karena Sasuke juga keluarga Menma, berarti Sasuke jadi Mama Menma dong?"

Hening.

Wah, telingaku bermasalah nampaknya. Tadi aku baru saja mendengar anakku berkata kalau Sasuke akan jadi Mamanya hahaha lucu sekali.

"Aku bukan yang jadi Mama. Badanku lebih besar, jadi Naruto _-san_ yang jadi Mama." Suara Sasuke menyahut.

"Eeeh? Tapi Papa sudah lama jadi Papa, masa diganti?"

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Ayah saja, bagaimana?"

"Hmmm, sulit." Menma memasang wajah sok seriusnya. "Aduh, tapi kalau begitu berarti tidak ada yang jadi Mama dong. Tapi yasudah deh, tidak apa-apa."

Hei, tunggu dulu…

"Berarti mulai sekarang Menma punya dua Papa, ya?"

Tunggu dulu, Menma…

"Beda, yang itu Papa, aku yang jadi Ayah."

Sasuke hentikan…

"Hum hum. Menma paham. Papa dan Ayah."

Tidak! Katakan kalau kau tidak paham, Menma!

"Yosh! Nanti Menma akan bilang pada teman-teman kalau Menma punya Papa dan Ayah! Yeaaaay~"

TIDAAAAAAAAAAK! Sasuke, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putraku?! Kau sudah mencuci otak polos Menmakuuuuuuuuu!

"Tapi kalau Papa mau Menma panggil Mama juga tidak apa-apa~"

"Hentikan Menma, Papa sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ini terlalu mengejutkan."

"Aye!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Humm.. no comment. Saya belum bearani buat adegan 'anu-anu', jadi segitu aja. Sebenarnya kalau mau diteruskan sih bisa, mengalir begitu saja, tapi kemudian hapus lagi karena tidak tega untuk mengotori otak kalian ha ha ha ha

Ini mengalir begitu saja setelah saya baca manga Koishite Daddy (GAK KUAT! INI MANIS BANGET! RECOMMENDED BANGET!). Aslinya yang duda itu semenya, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana diotak saya malah yang kebayang Naruto jadi Dumis aka duda manis lol. Kalau kalian pernah baca manga nya pasti ngerasa kalau ini persis banget plotnya. Memang, saya gak mengubah plotnya, Cuma beberapa scene dibalik sedemikian rupa biar kerasa kalau Naruto itu uke nya.

Yaudah segitu aja *gigit roti sendiri*


End file.
